epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Gir
Hey everyone! So in chat the other day, the user Gir 5 life was suggesting ProbablyNoah suggestions for his awesome Epic Rat Battles of Horror series. We started making playful jokes that Gir was obsessed with Noah, and I proposed the idea of a parody of 'Stan' by Eminem. Gir said he was fine with it, so ye :D enjoy! The Parody Hook - J1Coupe singing My coffee has gone all cold. I'm wondering why I returned from work at all. The title cards are all, really well done. And I will re-read them all. And Karkat's text is so grey, because I lurk his message wall. My suggestions aren't all that bad, all that bad, all that bad. Gir 5 Life Dear Noah, I left a message and you still ain't commented Left a vote, batte, and all those kinds of contents I suggested two battles back in August, not even creepypastas Or my comment, ya never saw it? Wikia crashed or somethin Sometimes I'm too excited and forget to hit send with my contributions But anyways, fuck it, what's been up man - I also like Karkat I want to own some rats too, and 'bout to write some horror If I have a rodent, you know what I'mma call em? I'll call him Probably. I read you're hypochondrial too, just like me I have a brother that also raps perfectly, he's so awesome I know you ProbablyHear this every Friday, but I'm your biggest fan I even read that freestyle thing you did with chat I got my profile full of photos and your lyrics, man I even like the non-horror stuff too, none of it is bad Anyways, I hope I sent this man, PM me back I'm in chat, truly yours, Gir, your biggest fan, you are rad My coffee has gone all cold. I'm wondering why I returned from work at all. The title cards are all, really well done. And I will re-read them all. And Karkat's text is so grey, because I lurk his message wall. My suggestions aren't all that bad, all that bad, all that bad. Dear Noah, you still ain't PM or comment, I hope you didn't lag I ain't mad, I just think it's fucked up that you just left chat If you didn't want to talk to me outside your blog post You didn't have to, I'm not a bigger fgt than Matthew That's just that Wonder man. You're still my idol I almost signed up on TK's Blog as you But all spots were filled, so ProbablyNo Ya see what I did there, man? I fucking love ya I want to be just like you man, I like you more than J1 I ain't that mad tho, I just want you to talk to Remember when I sent ya a message in September? You said if I suggest, ya'd use all that See, I'm just like you in a way I don't really like creepypastas either They are so cliche and get annoying easier I can relate to the characters in your blogs So every single day, I go and read them all I remembered all of Norman/Alex And all of them Freddy/Jason sequels I even got the title 'ProbablyGir' on my page Sometimes I write my own battles and see how it reads Compare it to yours, it's such an awesome feeling to me See, everything you write is the best, and I love it when I read it And chat's just jealous because I talk about you 24/7 But they don't know Noah like Gir does, no one does Joe doesn't like it when I hit your wall with suggestions up You gotta do one man, even Smile Dog vs Cujo Sincerely yours, Gir. P.S., I write fanfiction of us, too My coffee has gone all cold. I'm wondering why I returned from work at all. The title cards are all, really well done. And I will re-read them all. And Karkat's text is so grey, because I lurk his message wall. My suggestions aren't all that bad, all that bad, all that bad. Dear Mr. I'm-Too-Good-To-Use-Gir's-Battles This will be the last message I'll ever send Karkat It's been six days and still no Cujo? Bad ideas are Gir's? I know you got my last two messages, I check the contribs perfect So this is the last PM I'm sending you, I hope you use them I'm in chat right now, being threatening, Probably Hey Noah, IT'S ME, Foxy, are you scared tonight? You know the tourney, Phil/Jude and how they finished last night? It's about that battle, you coulda finished that verse now and You didn't, and Phil ended it all and then it's finally done That's kinda how this is, took forever to say I'm annoying But now it's too late, I'm getting banned from chat, lousy All I wanted was another message or battle I hope you know I deleted all my comments off your wall I love you Noah, wrote fanfiction, you ever think about that You ruined it now, I hope you can't think and you write about it And when you write you can't think, writer's blocked all on it! I hope this nonsense eats at you and there's no season three without me See Noa-shut up rat! I'm tryna jot Hey Noah, that's my rat, ProbablyNot But I didn't return the slab, I just suggested, see, I ain't like you 'Cause if I suggested, you;d be ignorant and be homeStuck, too Well, gotta go, I've been banned from the wiki now Wait-shit. How am I supposed to send this now? *logs out* My coffee has gone all cold. I'm wondering why I returned from work at all. The title cards are all, really well done. And I will re-read them all. And Karkat's text is so grey, because I lurk his message wall. My suggestions aren't all that bad, all that bad, all that bad. ProbablyNoah Dear Gir, I meant to type this sooner, I've just been busy I just finished the finale of the second season Look, I'm really flattered you'd call your rat all that And I saw your page too, I really do like all of that I'm sorry I didn't see you on my post, I forgot to thank you Don't think I meant that, ProbablyDid that to someone else, too But what's this about writing just like me, too? I like to influence, but don't copy, Gir. That's not cool. There's other wikians, Gir, look around the wiki Just read on Lexi's battles. ...And stop spamming my messages plz And what's this fanfiction of us together? That type of shit doesn't make me want to use your battles I really think you are a cool dude, brother ...And maybe just don't message me more I hope you get this message, I just hope wiki sends it on time Before you fuck up, you might get blocked for a time If you relax a little, thanks for liking my battles, but damn In chat, you seemed a bit sad Or are you just that mad? Try to understand, I love a horror fan I just don't want you to do some crazy shit There was this one kid in chat a few weeks ago and he got kicked Wach said he was weird and proved an idiot And he had got mad and didn't gave a fuck He said shut up to his rat as he jot down shit And on his wall, they found him banned, a month or two Come to think of it, his username was...it was you. Damn. Category:Blog posts